1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated solvent deasphalting and steam pyrolysis process for direct processing of a crude oil to produce petrochemicals such as olefins and aromatics.
2. Description of Related Art
The lower olefins (i.e., ethylene, propylene, butylene and butadiene) and aromatics (i.e., benzene, toluene and xylene) are basic intermediates which are widely used in the petrochemical and chemical industries. Thermal cracking, or steam pyrolysis, is a major type of process for forming these materials, typically in the presence of steam, and in the absence of oxygen. Feedstocks for steam pyrolysis can include petroleum gases and distillates such as naphtha, kerosene and gas oil. The availability of these feedstocks is usually limited and requires costly and energy-intensive process steps in a crude oil refinery.
Studies have been conducted using heavy hydrocarbons as a feedstock for steam pyrolysis reactors. A major drawback in conventional heavy hydrocarbon pyrolysis operations is coke formation. For example, a steam cracking process for heavy liquid hydrocarbons is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,204 in which a mist of molten salt is introduced into a steam cracking reaction zone in an effort to minimize coke formation. In one example using Arabian light crude oil having a Conradson carbon residue of 3.1% by weight, the cracking apparatus was able to continue operating for 624 hours in the presence of molten salt. In a comparative example without the addition of molten salt, the steam cracking reactor became clogged and inoperable after just 5 hours because of the formation of coke in the reactor.
In addition, the yields and distributions of olefins and aromatics using heavy hydrocarbons as a feedstock for a steam pyrolysis reactor are different than those using light hydrocarbon feedstocks. Heavy hydrocarbons have a higher content of aromatics than light hydrocarbons, as indicated by a higher Bureau of Mines Correlation Index (BMCI). BMCI is a measurement of aromaticity of a feedstock and is calculated as follows:BMCI=87552/VAPB+473.5*(sp. gr.)−456.8  (1)                where:        
VAPB=Volume Average Boiling Point in degrees Rankine and
sp. gr.=specific gravity of the feedstock.
As the BMCI decreases, ethylene yields are expected to increase. Therefore, highly paraffinic or low aromatic feeds are usually preferred for steam pyrolysis to obtain higher yields of desired olefins and to avoid higher undesirable products and coke formation in the reactor coil section.
The absolute coke formation rates in a steam cracker have been reported by Cai et al., “Coke Formation in Steam Crackers for Ethylene Production,” Chem. Eng. & Proc., vol. 41, (2002), 199-214. In general, the absolute coke formation rates are in the ascending order of olefins>aromatics>paraffins, wherein olefins represent heavy olefins.
To be able to respond to the growing demand of these petrochemicals, other type of feeds which can be made available in larger quantities, such as raw crude oil, are attractive to producers. Using crude oil feeds will minimize or eliminate the likelihood of the refinery being a bottleneck in the production of these petrochemicals.
While the steam pyrolysis process is well developed and suitable for its intended purposes, the choice of feedstocks has been very limited.